<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Roses by ImperialAxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843551">Blood and Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis'>ImperialAxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampire Weiss Schnee, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose the vampire hunter discovers the hidden nature of the Atlas nobility Weiss Schnee, leading to the beginning of a wondrous relationship. That relationship is white rose vampire smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this in like ten hours because I got inspired and horny at the same. Nothing like world building to satisfy that itch. I'll probably make sequels to this whenever I feel like doing more white rose smut because there is so much potential here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a big difference between being a vampire hunter and a vampire slayer. Nominally, it was a matter of whether or not you had managed to kill a vampire, however, the meaningful distinction was that hunters received a pittance of pittance of salary from the Inquisition, often leaving them dependant on bounties for local bandits to get by, while slayers were national heroes, renowned and fully capable of retiring from their incredibly fatal profession at any moment. </p><p>Not that they often did. To have the skill and determination to slay a vampire is not a feat often accomplished by those simply looking for wealth, as certainly there are easier ways to become wealthy if that is your goal. No, at least by appearances, truly capable hunters and killers of the various things that go bump in the night were driven by much nobler cause, the defense of their nation, glory of their god, or sometimes simply their hatred for the beasts that had taken their loved ones from them.</p><p>Ruby Rose was driven by none of those. More than anything, she wanted to understand the supposed monsters she fought. Certainly, she had defended her fair share of villages from hordes of mindless undead, vicious werewolves, and ghastly spirits, but the thing that had never stopped bothering her about her job was that sometimes, when her prey saw that she had come for them with weapons and skills capable of actually hurting them, they would surrender, beg for their life, or, most concerningly of all, simply kneel down and accept their fate as an overthrown monarch would accept their fate on the chopping block.</p><p>Over time, she had come to realize that every creature like this had a story, more often than not one of extracision, loneliness, and despair. Even the wrathful ones, the frightened and mean ones, even the ones with a devil inside. So she grew, becoming not only a skilled fighter, but an investigator, and a negotiator. In addition to slaying, she worked to relocate, hide, and resettle anyone who was willing to come to her in peace. Friends and elder family never knew that anything was wrong, but sometimes those with siblings would demonstrate subtle signs of trauma when asked about their home life when the victims were still living with their parents for whatever reason.</p><p>As the years went on however, she began to find a disturbing pattern. People would sometimes disappear in the middle of the night, never to be heard from again. Of course, it was common for individuals to vanish in the dangerous and wild woods, snatched away by creatures of the night, what was most uncommon was that as time passed, Ruby Rose, in her highly mobile lifestyle, began to take notice of missing posters for people she had seen traveling peacefully along in a direction opposite to her just the previous day. </p><p>Most of these people were women, though with a few men scattered throughout the lot, and they seemed to come from all situations and circumstances, though they had a tendency to be fairly young, it could not be said that specifically maidens or the innocent were being targeted. All of them vanished without explanation or any trace, and all of them were described as seeming incredibly relieved in the days before they vanished by their loved ones.</p><p>Everything about this smelled of the subtle schemes of the most dangerous and powerful monster known to man, a vampire. Though they had been driven into hiding by good people like Simon Belmont long ago, they no doubt retained the ability to propagate and their relentless thirst for human blood, even if they were careful to hide its consequences. Eventually, she managed to locate a possible central location where all disappearances seemed to lead. The city of Atlas, widely renowned and prosperous due to its silver mines. </p><p>It had taken months of running into brick wall after brick wall, searching desperately for means by which humans might be regularly smuggled into the city and into the private residence of a wealthy and influential noble before she had realized that perhaps the victims never entered Atlas at all. Instead they might be taken to the summer residence of the perpetrator, where the only eyes are already in the owner’s pocket and where plenty of privacy can be found. </p><p>Ruby’s focus changed from identifying the victims to identifying potential perpetrators. At court she began to suss out the most eccentric of the nobility, those who only went to parties that happened at night or indoors, who were dazzlingly beautiful, and who’s bloodline seemed so charmingly and conveniently alike in appearance. </p><p>Further months passed, with Ruby going through the most dangerous and important requests she could find to curry favor and influence with nobles, though she was careful to only ever meet and gossip with them under the light of the sun where she could be sure they weren’t her enemy prepared to strike the nuisance on their tail. Eventually she managed to zero in on a specific suspect, Weiss Schnee, a majority owner of the Schnee silver mines who nevertheless seemed to take no active part in their operation, and who seemed to spend all the time she was not occupied by business at her summer home a few dozen miles away from the city itself. </p><p>Upon scouting out the location Ruby knew that she had found her target. The grounds were guarded and maintained by a mixture of werecreatures, trained beasts, and undead, all seemingly acting in organized unity. With no way for her to easily get inside the perimeter, Ruby could only guess that more powerful beings must be present within the tall spire of the Gothic mansion that loomed in the distance. </p><p>Ordinarily, that would have been enough for Ruby to storm the castle, killing anyone and anything that got in her way in a crusade to banish the darkness looming over the city of Atlas, but there was one thing, just one tiny little coincidence that lead her to consider alternatives for this seemingly open-and-shut case. While still in the process of identifying the center of activity, she had encountered a peaceful homestead inhabited by two of the people she suspected to be victims, named Coco and Velvet.</p><p>Each of them had disappeared from a different town hundreds of miles apart, when asked about their disappearance they both claimed to have run away and met each other by chance, then settled down, but there was more than a ten year gap between their disappearance and their settling in their new location. Furthermore, nobody knew where they had come from or what the source of their money may be, and neither of them appeared to be more than twenty, when they had both disappeared in their early thirties. </p><p>All of this seemed to indicate that they had been delivered into the vampire’s clutches, and then ten years later, peacefully released and set up with a comfortable new life, in better health than they had been before. She had even carefully tested them with silver, and confirmed that they had not made a fell deal of some kind that granted them youth and power in exchange for more victims. </p><p>It went against all common sense, all possible survival instinct, and everything that she had ever been taught to attempt to have a peaceable conversation with a vampire, but it had been a long time since she had taken a life without letting the owner explain themselves, and she would be damned if she was going to start now. In her eyes it was far better to die an honest fool than to live a coward.</p><p>So, rather than be direct, she called in favors, a lot of favors. She managed to obtain two potions of hide from undead at caster level nine, and retrieved her most precious of cloaks from its hidden location. The cloak would allow her to skulk past any living being without confrontation, and the divine spells contained by the potions would hide her from the undead for ninety minutes each. </p><p>She timed her infiltration such that the potion would wear off right as night fell, with the hope of being able to catch her target right as she awoke. And it worked, she managed to locate the master bedroom in the sprawling estate with about ten minutes to spare, and within it she found a single small lump under the bedsheets, still as death. And for ten minutes she waited with bated breath, scythe at the ready.</p><p>Ruby had never believed stories of vampire’s seductive charms, she had always dismissed them as the supposedly romantic ramblings of straight men, but by the gods was the woman who slowly arose up from that massive bed was beautiful. She wore only a nightgown that graduated between white and a light blue that matched her skin and her eyes, respectively. Her skin was perfectly pale in a way that seemed to resemble the soft snows of Ruby’s youth and her lips were a striking and vibrant red that dazzled her mind and left her soul yearning. </p><p>“Before I kill you, tell me huntress, how is it that you were able to enter my domain without my knowledge?” Her voice was the most soothing, naturally musical sound Ruby had ever heard, it compelled her to answer, and whispered soothingly to her when she did.</p><p>“This cloak contains the psychic energy of a hundred libertarians, I call it the Cloak of Somebody Else’s Problem, it causes the subconscious minds of those who see me to deem me somebody else’s problem and not consciously recognise my existence, and as for the undead who are unaffected by such things, that was a simple matter of obtaining a potion of hide from undead.” It took all of her willpower to keep her trained grip on her silver scythe, and to hide her possession of a second potion, and unless this vampire was an alchemist as well she would be unable to identify it as it was hidden in her toolbelt amongst the others. “Are you Weiss Schnee?”</p><p>Disconcertingly, the woman seemed to travel several feet in a single casual step as she appeared directly before Ruby and looked deep into her silver eyes. “Interesting, you certainly are smarter than most of your kind, silver eyes often are. Had you killed anyone on this estate you would have died ten seconds ago. I suppose you may know that I am indeed Weiss Schnee. Now tell me, why is it that you have done this in a peaceful manner?”</p><p>Ruby felt as if a great pressure had lifted from her mind, a vast being no longer attempting to control her, instead watching, judging. Despite her apparent release from the magical effect of the vampire’s charms, she found herself just as captivated by Weiss’ beauty as before. “I did this because I suspect that the things you are doing in this world may not be nefarious in nature, but benevolent, and I had to find out for sure before I attempted to kill you.”</p><p>A cool hand touched Ruby’s cheek, turning her head from side to side as she was studied by this graceful creature. “Are you saying that you have utilized these incredibly powerful resources and put your own life in great peril not for the sake of making an assassination attempt, but to ensure the safety of the women you seem to have noticed I transport, in the hope that my scheming is benevolent?”</p><p>A thick lump traveled down Ruby’s throat as she swallowed. Her nearly two decades of training and experience were nothing compared to the might and experience of the woman in front of her, and she could tell that she was completely at her mercy. “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>“Why?” That one word was said with something like wonder, as Weiss stared accusingly into what felt like her very soul. </p><p>“Because I would rather die a fool than kill an innocent woman for the crime of simply being a vampire. I’ve seen it happen far too many times before, with werebeasts, fey, everything not of the human world.” Tears of anger welled up in Ruby’s eyes as she remembered the friends she had lost over the years to her fellow so-called champions of humanity. </p><p>“Very well.” Weiss separated herself from Ruby and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. “I will show you what happens to those who fall into my open embrace. Come with me now, and you will not regret leading the life you led before we met, though as we travel I would appreciate it if you told me of your life.” Weiss led her firmly but gently down stairs, through arching hallways and vast rooms, and all the while Ruby talked. </p><p>She told of how her sister had been burned at the stake when she was young by the villagers who believed her a witch for her blond hair, the people who mentored her and always failed to answer her questions about the nature of the supernatural, the blood, sweat, and tears with which she had worked to protect the innocent. </p><p>The more she talked, the more at ease she became in the presence of this mysterious vampire. By the time they reached their destination, the hand on her shoulder felt comforting, like a navigator guiding her to land after months at sea. The destination itself was a surprisingly simple wing of her house, that seemed to be filled entirely with modest bedrooms. Many of the doors were open to reveal large soft beds, but many more were closed, and from behind a few of those muffled moans and screams of pleasure could be heard. </p><p>Upon their arrival Weiss knocked at one of the closed doors that held silence. “Blake dear, are you awake?” Her entire demeanor seemed to shift from a cold countess into a visiting lover, and it made Ruby’s heart flutter as she stared at the suddenly warm and gentle features of the vampire. </p><p>“Yeah, come on in.” Inside of this room there was a single woman lounging in the large bed, apparently naked, though her torso and below were covered by the sheets. Shockingly, she also had a pair of large cat ears on top of her head .She recoiled slightly when she saw Ruby, who still held her scythe in one hand. “Who are you?”</p><p>Ruby decided to sheathe her scythe and put her hands up non threateningly. “I’m just someone who came here to make sure nobody was being hurt. You’re Blake Belladonna aren’t you, I remember that you disappeared from your home about five years ago, though, I was under the impression that you were a man, and a human.”</p><p>Blake grimaced. “Yeah, so was everyone else. Everyone but the lady who approached me and asked me if I was willing to give up my blood in exchange for a pleasurable life and the body I desired. I had nothing of value in my life to lose,so I accepted. A few days later they smuggled me out, and here I am, living the dream.” </p><p>“How is that even possible?”</p><p>“Over the centuries I have perfected delicate alchemical skills that allow me to provide a great many <i>pleasurable</i> bodily changes to those who desire them. Furthermore, those on whom I regularly feed tend to live a very long time, and become healthier and more fit.” Weiss practically purred her words directly into Ruby’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine, as her mind wandered into lewd thoughts. </p><p>“And why are you telling me all of this?” Ruby didn’t dare turn her head as Weiss continued to breathe on her ear, she was pretty sure that the vampire didn’t even need to breathe.</p><p>“It is very simple, you are now presented with a choice. You may leave this place in peace, as I trust that you would keep its secrets well. Or, you may join us for as long as you wish. Languish in the pleasures of the flesh for a time before you must eventually return to your life of weighty responsibility, for I know the kind-hearted such as yourself will never truly stop helping whomever they can reach. But know that no matter your choice, you will always be welcome here.” As she spoke, Weiss slowly began to press herself closer to Ruby, letting her feel the small soft breasts hidden beneath her nightgown press against her arm, the cool softness of her skin. Her whispered breaths sent shivers down Ruby’s spine and she knew she had no intention of refusing.</p><p>Utterly motionless, Ruby accepted the offer in barely a whisper. “Oh gods yes.”</p><p>In that instant Weiss swept her off of her feet, carrying her in her strong arms to an empty bedchamber across the hall, wherein she promptly threw Ruby into the bed and pounced on top of her with an almost feral glint in her eyes. And then they were kissing, Weiss’ tongue instantly ravished her mouth with unnatural speed and dexterity as Ruby melted beneath her, she desperately wrapped her arms about the vampire, craving more of her touch. </p><p>After long passionate minutes of making out, Weiss pulled back a little bit, causing Ruby to whine, and then moan needily as her attention shifted to her neck. She started out gently, tenderly planting her lips against Ruby’s neck and slowly growing rougher, every time sending shivers of heat through her body until she couldn’t bear the growing suspense. “Please Weiss, please bite me.” It came out as a desperate whimper, and Weiss obliged. </p><p>Weiss’ fangs piercing the delicate skin of her throat sent shocks of pleasure down her spine, being drunk from created a pooling warmth that radiated from her neck throughout her entire body and fogged her mind. Long seconds of agonizing pleasure were dawn out as she luxuriously drank Ruby’s blood. Eventually, she had to stop, leaving Ruby a blissful whimpering mess before her. </p><p>Staring up at the vampire, Ruby pulled herself closer to her and kissed her again, the taste of her own blood filling her mouth as she took the initiative with her tongue this time, running it carefully along the sharp fangs in Weiss’ mouth. As they returned to kissing, Weiss easily began to tear off her clothes with her bare hands, revealing Ruby’s tan and muscular body. Her nightgown was tossed to the side as well, leaving them with their nude bodies entwined and their lips and tongues interlocked in ecstacy. </p><p>The final straw was Weiss’ finger gently teasing at her entrance, tracing a pattern around her upper thighs before dipping agonizingly slowly into her wet heat. In her hazy hypersensitized bliss she cried into the vampire’s mouth as she came hard around the single digit within her. At that Weiss only continued her lethargic pace, holding Ruby down as she attempted to thrust her hips for more and leaning forward to whisper huskily in her ear. “Good girl, to think that all I had to do to get you close to coming for me was drink your blood.”</p><p>The vampire trailed kisses from behind her ear, down her neck, and over the bite mark that she had left behind down into the valley of Ruby’s breasts as she continued to tantalizingly drive her finger in and out of her depths. She squirmed and moaned incoherently as Weiss’ lips wrapped around one of her seft areolae and she began to suck and nibble, while at the same time her finger started to slowly increase its speed. </p><p>Then, just as Ruby felt that she was getting close again, Weiss withdrew her finger entirely, but continued to stimulate her nipple, making her moan and whine breathlessly. For a moment Weiss stopped her ministrations on her nipple to speak. “If you want to come again you are going to have to beg for it dear.”</p><p>In her addled state it took a few moments for her to comprehend what Weiss had said, and when she did she fiddled awkwardly, hesitant at first. “Please? Please mistress, oh gods please fuck me.” She finished the plea with a squeak as Weiss suddenly slid two fingers back into her with great force and switched to pleasuring her other nipple. She buried her fingers desperately in Weiss’ long white hair as the fingers within her sped up, winding her up tighter and tighter as her entire body filled with heat and desire.</p><p>Then, once again the fingers were removed, only this time they were quickly replaced by a mouth that hungrily delved deep between her folds and brought her immediately back into her throes of lust. Her muscular legs wrapped tight around Weiss’ neck as she cried out, near the edge once again. “Mmmphh! Weiss!” Ruby screamed and her entire body spasmed as she came once again as Weiss continued to eat her out, drawing things out for what felt like minutes until she was a shuddering wreck too tired and addled to speak.</p><p>With this Weiss slid back up the bed so that they were facing each other and took her gently in her arms. “There there sweet rose, you’ve been such a good girl for me, so go ahead and sleep, and when you wake we will have so much more fun together.” Weiss gently cradled Ruby in her arms as she drifted off into a deep sleep, smiling in contentment as a deep feeling of warmth and safety washed over her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>